How?
by NinetalesLuver
Summary: Another Proto ZoaZenon story. But this is diffrent i swear! i didnt do it cuz everyone else was, i didnt even know they were! plz rr! i suk at summaries..
1. Utter Confusion

A/N: This idea came into my head while I was watching Zenon: Z3. If you haven't seen it, you may not understand this story. Proto Zoa and Zenon appeared, to me, as more than just friends. I really did not know that people on fanfiction.net were writing about the same thing, in different ways. So, this idea IS mine, although the characters are not. This is my first Zenon fanfic so, please, go easy on me, and review!! Oh, and please, when you think of Proto Zoa, think of him as he was in the first two Zenon(s). I don't like that they replaced him! Oh, and I know the song thing is at the beginning, but for the sake of the story, I made it the end.  
  
How?  
  
Chapter 1: Utter Confusion  
  
"Zoom, zoom, zoom. Stargazing mega fact you hit me like a comic blast Giving me a Technicolor world Putting me in overdrive speed of light I'm so alive Would you be my supernova girl?" Proto Zoa sang out to all his fans, but particularly the one he wrote the song about. Zenon Kar, standing in the very front row, clapping to the music. Proto Zoa smiled as he ended the song and looked at Zenon. She smiled back as the whole crowd burst into cheers. For his first concert after he had felt so inky extreme, with Cosmic Blush stealing the spotlight, and him being shoved out, it was going pretty stellar!  
Zenon rushed backstage. She smiled at all the Microbe members as they walked past her, going to put their instruments away. At last, Proto Zoa gave a final wave to all his fans and rushed backstage.  
"We did it, love, we really did it!" Proto Zoa cried in his all-too- sexy voice. He swept her up in a hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her. She giggled. He set her down gently. She was about to pull away when he did it.  
He kissed her.  
It wasn't just a friendly, sister-and-brother-two-second-kiss. It was a long, loving, tongue-in-the-mouth kiss.  
Zenon's heart was racing. This was PROTO ZOA, the very man she'd had a crush on since she was 10!  
He broke away. Zenon was breathing hard, speechless and a little afraid. Proto Zoa blushed and looked away. Suddenly, Pulsar, the lead guitarist of Microbe, stuck his head out the door.  
"Hey Zoa, are you coming?" he asked.  
"Yeah." He said quietly, still staring at Zenon. Suddenly, he walked over to Pulsar and shut the door, without so much as a word or look at her.  
She slumped down on the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. What did it all mean? She was confused. She had Sage, after all. But he was just a crush minor, unlike Proto Zoa, who she'd been in love with since she met him in person. She sighed.  
"Z? You ready to go? Everyone's looking for you!" Dasha said, snapping Zenon away from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"  
Zenon smiled weakly. "Yeah.. headache." she got up. "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted!"  
Dasha smiled back, but Zenon knew she didn't believe her.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: yeah, it sucks. Oh well. Please review! 


	2. Still Confused

A/N: This is a really quick update, but I couldn't stop! Well here you go all you reviewers! You know, this is about the most feedback I've gotten for a story after only the first chapter! So I wanted to say thanks again!

Obscurus Lupus(): Actually, he looked better in the first and second movie, but he was pretty darn fine in the third one!

Priestess of Anubis: Thanks! I don't know what else to say!

2 lazy 2 sign in(): Now, I have to disagree. The third movie wasn't the best, but it wasn't terrible! But they should have kept Phillip Rhys as Proto Zoa. And I agree with the hair. And the clothes. And Cosmic Blush. Keep reading!

Moongirl(): Hey, thanks! Hold on, what's up with all those ()'s? Is that where the email goes? I am confused!

Bethany Hall(): Thank you so much and I'm going to keep updating fast! See what I mean? Keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed already!

Are you guys thinking of Proto Zoa as the guy from the first and second movies? Well enough of my blabbering. On to the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Still Confused!  
  
Zenon had the worst night you could imagine. She tossed and turned all night, haunted by confusing thoughts. She kept asking herself: why is this such a bad thing? She knew the answer. He was thirty-one! And what about Sage? She got a full four hours of sleep before she awoke at 8:30. She stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She glanced over at her huge Proto Zoa poster and sighed. She got up slowly and stumbled over to her zap pad. A big, green ONE NEW MESSEGE flashed on the black screen. She frowned. Who would have left her a message? She pressed a button.

Suddenly, Proto Zoa's fabulo face lit up the screen. He smiled shyly.  
  
"Hey Z, darling." He said. Zenon sat down on her desk chair, hard. "It'll probably be morning when you get this, so good morning! I'll probably be on Earth for the American tour." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, love. About last night. I wanted to talk to you in person, but when I came by your parents said you were asleep. I'd really rather talk to you in person, so I won't say anything more. My tour will be over in about a month, then I'm coming back up for another concert. What do you say we talk then?" he sighed. "Listen, when I talk to you, you'll understand. Just try and forget about it for now, alright? I have to go now. See you later, love. Bye."The screen went black.

'How could he do this to me? Without any explanation, he just leaves?' she sighed. 'Mom and Dad should have came and got me. I was awake!'  
  
"And in other news, star Proto Zoa doesn't seem himself at the first concert of his American tour. Jimmy Smith will give us more on that. Jimmy?" A lovely blonde anchorwoman said, with a huge picture of Proto Zoa singing, but not smiling, behind her. Zenon turned her TV off.

"Z? Are you okay? You've been acting inky lately. Is something wrong?" Dasha came and sat next to Zenon.

"I'm fine Dasha."

"Oh, come on! You know I'm not mega-stupid! What is it?"

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell anyone, got it?"

"Ok." Dasha shrugged, figuring it was something important minor.

"No, no! That's not good enough! Here. Pinkie swear." She held out her pinkie.

Dasha stuck out her pinkie and locked it with Zenon's. "So, what's up?"

"Okay, so after the Proto Zoa concert, I went backstage to congratulate him, you know?" Dasha nodded. "So then, he came backstage and he said, 'we did it, love! We really did it!' then he picked me up and twirled me around. Then he kissed me."

Dasha stared at her, wide-eyes, in obvious disbelief.  
"Then, he left a zap pad message. He said that he wanted to talk to me in person, so he would talk to me when he got back from his tour." Zenon finished.

"So that's why he's been acting so inky extreme?" Dasha concluded. Zenon nodded.

"Z, why are you so sad about it? How could you possibly feel bad about it?"  
Zenon sighed. "Because, Dasha, it's not like things would work out! He's thirty-one for Pete's sake!! It's not like I'm of age, either!"

"Not yet, Z, but you will be in a year!"

Zenon sighed and fell onto her bed. It was all so confusing.

Dasha fell on the bed next to her.

"Z, listen to me. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Like what, Dasha?"

"Like going down to talk to him."

Zenon sat up suddenly.

"That's it, Dasha!" she cried.

"No! No, it isn't!" Dasha, realizing what she'd done, cried back.

"Yes it is! I mean, I DO have my pod license! I can always tell Mom and Dad that I'm going down to see Proto Zoa perform!"

Dasha sighed, seeing that Zenon couldn't be stopped.

"Well then," Dasha said as she stood up. "I'm going with you."  
  
A/N: Don't be afraid to review! Thanks! Oh, and I was going to have it be Nebula talking to her, but I changed my mind after I realized that Neb was on earth! Also, do you think that Zenon should go to Earth or do you think they shouldn't go? Review! I also put this up and redid it because it had a few obvious mistakes. For one, I had a Nebula in there. I had originally had it so that it was Zenon and Nebula talking; I had put Nebula talking to her, then I changed it to Dasha, like I said before. =-O pointed these mistakes out to me. Thanks to her! I am also going to give her a little Explanation.

1. Why shouldn't PZ be in space? After all, he WAS on the moon, and he did come to space. The concert I said before was my OWN concert, not the one in Z3.

2. I made Super Nova Girl as a song for Zenon for the sake of the story. I didn't expect anyone to care major.

3. Plank IS the commandor, and I figured that MAYBE Dasha, Judy and him would move into space.

Everything cleared up now? Well. There you go people. Reveiw and thanks.


	3. Darn It!

Chapter 3: Darn it!  
  
Quietly, Zenon and Dasha walked out of her room.  
  
"Mom?" Zenon called.  
  
"In here, girls." Mrs. Kar's voice came from the living room.  
  
Zenon and Dasha exchanged an 'I-sure-hope-this-works' look. Zenon took a deep breath and walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey mom!" Zenon said casually, as she went around the couch to sit between her mom and dad.  
  
"Oh no." Mrs. Kar sighed, "What do you want this time?"  
  
"Mother! Must you always assume that whenever I come and talk to my wonderful parents, I want something?"  
  
"Yes." her mom and dad said together.  
  
Zenon looked down, knowing it was true. "Okay, well here's the thing. Proto Zoa left me a zap pad messege, saying that he wanted me to come down and see him perform a concert or two. Since I have my pod license, I was wondering-"  
  
"No." her mom and dad said together, again. Did they, like, plan for this or something?  
  
"But mom! Dad! Why not?" Zenon protested.  
  
"Sorry, Z, but you're just too young to go to Earth by yourself!" Mrs. Kar said.  
  
"But mom, you forget! Dasha will be with me! And a ten-year-old plus a 17-year-old is a 27-year-old, you know!"  
  
"Don't even try that, Z! You're not going, and that is final!" Zenon opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, and closed it again. She stormed off, heading back to her room.  
  
Dasha looked from her aunt and uncle, to the door, and back to her aunt and uncle. A smile flickered on her lips then she pointed at the door.  
  
"I'm gonna...go now..." she raced out the door after Zenon.

A/N: Sorry It took soo long for me to update this chapter, I was SOO busy I couldn't do anything on So, I think I'll be here more often now! YAY!


End file.
